ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Act for the Talent Show
The school talent show gets underway as kids participate their talents. Reia: Talent show.. Huh.. Kiva: Yeah, it's a great way to get a good impression to Charlie's crush. Raine: That's a good start. I wonder what Charlie is going to do? Kiva: Not too sure. - The trio then sees Sally practicing a Western act. Kiva: Hi, Sally. Sally: Howdy, partners. Kiva: What are you up to? Sally: I'm a cowgirl for the talent show. Ye-hah! Kiva: Wow. Keep it up, partner. Reia: Can I speak with you? Kiva: Yeah. - Reia and Kiva went to another area of the backstage. Kiva: What's up? Reia: How's Lisa? Kiva: She's good. Reia: Where is she now? Kiva: When I heard that you guys came back, I took Lisa here. Reia: Show me. - Kiva takes Reia to Lisa, who is asleep. Reia: *quietly sighed* Thank goodness. You know.. She is kinda cute when she asleeps. Kiva: *quietly* I know. Thanks again for adopting a child for me. Reia: *quietly* It's our way to say thanks and it's a special one. - Lisa is starting to have nightmares, but Kiva picked her up and rocked her back to sleep. Reia: *quietly* Sometimes, we have to wonder ourselves.. How far we can go to understand the purpose of this world? Kiva: *quietly* That's easy. It's about the people on it and a hero's job to protect them. Reia: *quietly* Family's important too. Kiva: *quietly* I know. Reia: *quietly* Just a slight suspicion, but...does Raine acted like a mother to you for some reason? Kiva: *quietly* I don't know... Reia: *quietly* I think I sensed a new change in Raine's heart. Kiva: *quietly* I know, but still, Raine is a great friend. Reia: *quietly* You might be surprised how much people can change over time. I'll talk with her if I were you. I'll keep an eye on Lisa. Kiva: *quietly* Okay. Thanks, Reia. - Kiva handed Lisa carefully to Reia. Kiva then walked towards Raine, who is with Zack and Laura. Raine: Any news on the police radio? Zack: Nothing but car pursuits and other robberies not connected to the case. Kiva: Hi, Raine. Raine: Hello, Kiva. We're just keeping an eye on the police radio. Kiva: Nothing, huh? Raine: We'll keep an ear open. Kiva: That's good. Hey, can we talk, Raine? Raine: Of course. - Both Laura and Zack walked by Lucy's crush, who is playing piano. Raine: What's on your mind? Kiva: Well, Reia thinks that you had a change of heart. Raine: Some of us have. Alister has been communicating with Sonja- Kiva: That's great, but that's what not I meant. Reia sensed that you shared a feeling for me. Raine: To be clear, you're not the only one who had a rough past. Some of us are not loved at first, even myself. Kiva: Whoa... I didn't know that. How do you mean, Raine? Raine: ...Genis and I are banished from our village, because...we are different. Kiva: Different? In what way? Raine: Many. Kiva: ..I'm sorry. Raine: Don't be. Faith is a strong emotion to carry for this team. I'm gladly bearing it with my life. So is everyone else who are misguided and among the exiled. Kiva: Oh. Raine: ...Love can be a powerful emotion too. What would happen...if I die instead of you? Kiva: Whoa, Raine.. That's going a bit too far. Raine: Answer...with honesty. Kiva: Well, as a friend, I would get worried. Raine: Of course you would. Darkness is returning. Every hero is scared to face him, because of his knowledge of weakness. We can't face him either. Kiva: So, that's it? Hatchet wins? Raine: ...We're not you, Kiva. Everyone has a scar on their hearts. Kiva: I know. I guess you guys need time to heal. Raine: That's correct. To heal those scars, it takes time. Kiva: But, what about Hatchet? Raine: He can wait. You have a child in that corner and the show's about to start, so I'll cut you some slack. - Kiva went back to Lisa, who is safely in Reia's hands. The show finally starts as people showed their talents, then it's Sally's turn to perform. Kiva: I think the audience didn't like it. Reia: Unless- Huh? - Suddenly, a cow; played by Charlie Brown, appeared on stage. Lisa caught sight of the act and laughed. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Is that...Charlie? Kiva: Yeah. He must've stepped up for his sister. Reia: (Way to go, pal.) Kiva: What happens now? Reia: Enjoy the show, Kiva. - Sally caught Charlie with a rope and the act ended with a picture shot for the newspaper the next day. Kiva: Wow! Charlie made it into the newspaper too. Raine: "Charlie Brown's antics steal the headlight in what was our most memorable talent show to date". - Suddenly, Lisa cried again and Kiva tried to calm her down. Raine: It's a shame that he didn't do the magic act. Kiva: Yeah. But, at least, he did the right thing for Sally. Raine: That's true. I can imagine his crush had a good time with the talent show. Kiva: I know. Raine: ...About you said...about me being only a friend. Kiva: Hope you're not mad about this, Raine. Raine: ...Of course not. I realized that you, Terra and Lisa are your own family now. I rather not break that respect you already have. Kiva: Raine, listen. I really appriciate the bond we have lately and that you let me keep the family mantle. But, to be clear, I like you to be yourself, not my new mom. Raine: Is that what you want? Kiva: Well, yeah. My mom was very special to me, from what I remember. I don't want her to be replaced. - Raine offered Kiva a hug and she accepts, but not before she puts Lisa on a baby carriage first. Raine: Hold on to that memory and never let it run free. - Kiva smiled at Raine and Lisa moved her hands towards Raine. A new bond between best friends is formed in a correct way possible. Category:Scenes